Cyborg Centurion
Summary: Ace is seriously injured in a battle with Doc Terror's Doom-Drone Strafers and is turned into a cyborg to save his life. Resenting what has happened to him, Ace enters an underground cyborg fighting ring, calling himself Foss. He impresses Viva Vargas, a millionairess, and agrees to journey with her to her Alaskan base, Xanadu. Doc Terror attacks Xanadu, as Vargas has previously refused to work for him. Ace then reveals that he has only been pretending to be a cyborg in order to infiltrate the underground. He and the other Centurions then defend Xanadu against Terror's army. [http://sharetv.org/shows/centurions/episodes/150295# Science]' Lesson:' "Lizards' regenerating limbs" by Jake. Synopsis In a peaceful day in the streets of a city, Doc Terror's ship arrives, unaware of the people who is busy with their everyday life. Until the Strafers commence their attack. Ace McCloud tries his best on keeping them away from the city to avoid risking innocent lives in the battle. However, the Strafers causes damages on the city in the process. Ace decides to take them down with the Skybolt. Ace manages to shoot down one of the Strafers, but the other two shoot the Centurion down, causing him to crash on the railway, as the horrified passengers try to warn the operator to stop the train, it's too late to brake on time. Fortunately a passer saves Ace in time as the train crushes the damaged Skybolt. In Doc Terror's ship, Terror tells Hacker that Ace "has thrown his last card" and he will meet Viva Vargas. Meanwhile in the hospital, Ace is being taken to the Operation Room No.3 while Max Ray, Crystal Kane and Jake Rockwell enter to the reception and they stumble with doctor Dayton Tillman. Crystal asks if Ace is his patient and when Dayton asks why, Max replies Ace is his friend. Tillman tells them to come to the room where Ace is. Tillman tells them that science and medicine had advanced in this century, he tried his best on save Ace, but the rest depends on the Centurion. Jake is surprised as they see Ace turned into a cyborg. In the hospital room, Ace tells his friends what do they mean with "he is not disabled". Crystal tries to cheer him up, but Ace replies that he will still be a monster and he knows he will never be a Centurion again unless they want him to do paperwork on a desk and that's not his style. Unable to motivate Ace, they leave the room. Crystal tells Jake that Ace is letting himself go by his emotions, while Max tells him they should leave him alone for a while and he will be the same again. Ace tries to adapt to his new cyborg life, but he's still angry since he can't even eat breakfast realizing his nature as a cyborg. As he walks to a basketball park, he meets a woman on a wheelchair called Tracy, who invites him to talk but he's still unsure. Back on the therapy, Ace angrily breaks down realizing he will always be half-machine and leaves the room, while another cyborg called Weasel is looking at the situation. Later that night, Ace leaves the hospital. As he walks on the streets he finds an underground society where cyborgs live. Back at the hospital, Doctor Tillman informs Crystal that Ace left the hospital without permission. When Crystal asks how Ace did that, Tillman replies that it was easy for Ace: attacking two of the committee members and walked to the door. Crystal thanks the doctor for letting her know and she will tell him when they find Ace. Max and Jake are beamed to a harbor, while Ace is on an underground cyborg fighting ring. Ace introduces himself as "Foss" to his opponent Simon. He promises a quick death, but Ace defeats Simon in the fight. As "Foss" talks with a group of people, a messenger informs him that Sukuma, the King of the Low Class has requested him to meet him on a fight to the death that night on the Death Dome, and he accepts. In the Death Dome, Vargas bets in favor of "Foss" because she has a premonition about him, "Foss" and Sukuma will fight to death with lightsabers. As they fight, Sukuma tells "Foss" his reputation brought him here and his success has interfered with his business, making him unhappy. "Foss" replies he doesn't care about that. Sukuma replies back saying he spent years building his empire among the useless. "Foss" tells him he has stealing off the people during those years. Sukuma replies that nobody complained about that, and "Foss" replies back saying he is complaining and defeats Sukuma wihout killing him, forgiving his life. In the Saloon, Vargas talks with "Foss" and asks him why he didn't killed him and he replies that he made something worse: Humilliating him and let him live. Sukuma will never have the respect of the people. Vargas invites "Foss" to Alaska. Back on Terror's ship, Doc Terror orders Hacker to launch the attack against Vargas' empire. The buildings of Vargas Free Press, Vargas Plastics Co. and the radio station KVRG are destroyed by Strafer bombardments, Groundborg and Traumatizer attacks. A ship from Vargas Shipping Lines is sunk by submerged Sea-borgs. Meanwhile in Alaska, Vargas, Rock and "Foss" are on a hunting expedition. "Foss" tells Vargas that he has forgotten his oath of revenge against Doc Terror or even thinking of his Centurion friends. He feels his life was a dream or somebody else's dream. As they walk on the snow they find large footprints. They're looking for a mutant bear designed for hunting. Without knowing, the bear was stalking at them and suddenly attacks the group. Foss tries to shoot at him but the rifle is disarmed, the bear hits him with its paw, knocking him down. "Foss" evades the bear's charge, making it crash with a nearby vehicle. "Foss" uses a tranquilizer dart to put the bear to sleep. Vargas takes a look at "Foss" wound and they go to Xanadu, Rock reluctantly follows them. Back at the undeground Saloon, Weasel tells Rock the truth about "Foss", his real name is McCloud, he was one of the Centurions. The people react scared after hearing about the Centurion, but Weasel calms them down and tells the guide he wants to help him to defeat Ace. As Weasel drives to Xanadu, he informs Doc Terror about the situation, Terror is happy to know about Xanadu's location and Foss identity, claiming that he will kill two birds with one shot. In Xanadu, Vargas tells "Foss" that her father bought her Xanadu when she was 16 years. Rock is spying on them, Weasel calls him telling him that he must leave the place because Doc Terror will arrive soon and he will attack "without asking names". As he leaves, Doc Terror attacks Xanadu and the guards counterattack Terror. "Foss" then rips his clothes (and cyborg disguise) revealing his Exoframe and his real identity as Ace McCloud. He tells Vargas that he feels sorry for decieving her, but he had to do it in order to infiltrate the movement. Also, she will never invite a Centurion to Xanadu. As he calls Skyvault, Jake and Max are beamed with the Hornet and Cruiser. Ace is equipped with the Skybolt, re-uniting with his fellow teammates again. Together they take down the Doom Drones, saving Xanadu. Doc Terror tells Hacker he's ending with his patience as he had the chance of taking them down and he let them escape again. Hacker promises to get them the next time, or else he will re-arrange his circuits. Vargas asks Ace why he pretended to be a cyborg and he replies it was the only way to be accepted in the underground cyborg movement and to destroy Doc Terror's source of information. Vargas congratulates Ace and tells him that the legend of "Foss" will keep the element of crime away for years. Ace tells Vargas that the Centurions thought she was working with Doc Terror, but it wasn't true. Vargas kisses Ace goodbye and tells Ace she will miss him. Back in Centrum, Jake asks Ace about who will be with him tonight now that he's back. Ace replies saying he will go with someone very special. Tracy comes and they leave Centrum together. Surprised, Max tells Jake that sometimes his old friend can really surprise him. Science Lesson Watching a lizard detaching its tail to escape from a coyote, Jake tells viewers not to feel sorry for that lizard, if it wasn't for that trick, the lizard would become the breakfast for the coyote. Also, it will grow a new tail with time. In fact, english scientists are studying these animals, trying to discover if we can regenerate our limbs like them. Showing lizards in different regeneration processes, and even one with two left arms, Jake explains that research discovered that once a lizard loses a limb, it produces an additional fluid rich in Vitamin A, depending on how much Vitamin A the missing member had, it will produce the fluid in different quantities that could affect the replacement process. Jake ends the lesson with lizard in hand saying that even if there's a long road to go, what we're looking for is to find the process to allow man to regenerate missing fingers, or even arms and legs. Curiosities * Episode-only appearances of Dayton Tillman, Viva Vargas, Weasel, Rock, Tracy, Simon and Sukuma. Error Xtreme: Animation and Ortography Errors * Sakuma's invitation mis-spells "Dome" as "DROME". * The torn on "Foss" jacket disappears and reappears. * The Greenwich Books sign outside of Centrum is written as "GREEN WICH" Gravity Error * Gravity turns off for Ace enough time to shout "Power Xtreme!" before his Skyknight-to-Skybolt equipping. Superhuman Centurions * "Foss" can take a hit of a mutant polar bear without getting seriously injured or even killed. Foreign names * Un Centurión Robot (A Robot Centurion) - Spanish dub. Category:Centurions Episodes